One
by XinouCho
Summary: Under the oak, they decided to end it all. The pride, the fears, the love, they throw it all away, and become one. "Opposites attract, Gray-sama told me." JellalxErza rated T for a kiss


**A/N: Hey there! Readers... erm... it's my first story. Please R&R, **

**I don't own Fairytail, even though I wish I did. **

**Constructive criticism highly anticipated, thanks. **

* * *

**One**

Juvia forgot her umbrella again. But that was okay, because she loved rain. She loved the smell of wet earth and leaves, of damp air, of breathing it in and out. She enjoyed every single bit of it.

"Juvia, I don't know how you do it."

"Juvia loves rain, because Juvia is rain. Titania loves weapons, because Titania is weapons," she whispered, while feeling raindrops trickle between her fingers.

"Rain rusts my armor," she complained, "It ruins my hair, too."

"Titania has beautiful scarlet hair. It's bloody red," she smiled playfully, "but it's my least favorite color."

Erza winced. She glanced at her crimson locks; they were indeed bloody red. Sighing slightly, she moved a few steps to the left, and walked beside her friend.

"Erza," Juvia blurted out, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I'm fine. Let's walk faster."

Juvia fiddled her fingers nervously. The Titania had always made her uncomfortable ever since they've encountered. She's been slammed on her armor several times, and every time, it hurt like hell.

"Erza-san…"

"What is it?"

"Why me…" she started uneasily, "why did you ask me to… come with you?"

Erza paused for a second. Juvia had a point. Of all people she could've asked, why her? She pondered deeply, then, she had an answer.

"Because… Jellal loves rain. Just like you."

"I see…"

"We're so different, Jellal and I," Erza thought.

Juvia nodded slowly, trying to understand what Erza could be feeling right now. For her, love was simple. You felt attracted to someone, you go for that someone. On the other hand, Erza was refraining herself from love, but Juvia knew, she wanted it more than anyone else in the guild.

"Opposites attract, Gray-sama told me."

"Gray? I wouldn't be surprised," Erza pursed her lips, and let out a little chuckle.

"Gray-sama and Natsu always fight, but we all know the bond they share is deeper than anyone else's."

"You're right," Erza looked into Juvia's pearly, effervescent eyes.

"We're almost there, I can see the oak," Juvia pointed the massive tree rising from their view.

Just then, rain poured hard on both of them. Juvia smiled, and nudged Erza to move on. The latter got scared. It was her first time seeing Jellal after he'd been taken away by the Council. When she got the news from them, she remained cold, unaffected. But, somehow, it hurt her more than any hit from any enemy.

"We're here," she whispered, breathless at the sight of her old friend, "Jellal…"

She pressed forward, and ran beside him. He was breathing calmly, lying, eyes closed, under the oak tree.

"Jellal…"

The mage opened his eyes, but shutting them close as daylight hit his irises. He opened them once again, and laid his gaze on the woman in front of him.

"Jellal…"

He pressed his injured hand on her arm, hard, but somehow, it made Erza smile. It was as if she got his message, his 'I'm glad you're here'.

"Is it true," she asked, gently, not rushing.

"Yeah," he replied, indifferent, "but I don't care, Erza."

"But you… you'll have to start again."

"I will, once my body heals."

She bit her lip, keeping the silent tears from escaping her chocolate eyes. Jellal looked at her, and tried to console her as he pressed her arm again. She let out a tiny gasp, and then closed her eyes. She breathed the fresh air.

"Let me take you to Fairytail, you'll heal there."

"No!" he cried out.

Erza jumped at his plead.

"Why not?"

"Because… leave me alone," his voice turned as cold as ice.

Erza glared at him. He ignored her. It was always like this, but this time Erza was really mad.

"Why not? Just because Natsu almost defeated you?"

"Shut up."

"No… I won't. You need to go there to heal!"

"What if I told you that I only had two more hours left?"

Erza's hands fell limply at her sides. She stared the man in shock, her body shaking while her mind repeated every word he had said to her.

Two more hours left… only two… hours… left.

"But you said you'll start again!"

"I couldn't bear to see you like this," he confessed, "I would've kept the truth hidden, until your stubborn attitude made me spit it out."

Erza laughed, genuinely.

"You always told me that, Jellal," she gazed that the gray sky, "you're so cruel, just like them. Just like the Council… and the people that made you like this…"

The rain had stopped; Juvia left.

"Hey… it stopped," he gazed towards the sky: clouds were dissuaded, and the sun shone a few rays of sunlight.

Erza turned around, surprised to see Juvia's disappearance.

"She left," she murmured.

"Who?"

"Juvia… a blue haired girl, just like you. She controls rain, so I asked her to come along with me."

"Oh… I didn't notice her."

Of course he didn't, all he could see was Erza: her flawless warrior appeal, her shining armor, her crimson hair, her intimidating eyes, her luscious lips...

Erza sat beside Jellal, and waited. For what? She wasn't really sure herself. She looked at Jellal, and caught him reflecting back at her. She turned her head sideways, hiding the subtle blush on her cheeks.

"So…" she started, uneasy, "you'll die… and go to Edolas?"

"Of course not… you're so naïve," he chuckled, and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Then… you'll just… die, I guess."

"Yeah, in… ninety minutes…"

"What if… what if I didn't want you to die?" Erza mentally slapped herself for saying such a thing, "what I mean is that… it's not real to see you, Jellal Fernandes, die… you know what I'm saying?"

"I could say the same about you," he turned all of his attention to her face, and carefully formed those words.

"Jellal…" her eyes widened with shock, as if she just realised the impending fate awaiting Jellal, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! I'M GOING TO FIND THE COUNCIL… THEY'LL GIVE YOUR POWERS BACK, RIGHT? RIGHT? THEY'LL HEAL YOU! THIS SPELL CAN'T SHADOW YOU FOREVER!"

She held him tightly in her arms, tears finally brave enough to slide off her face, crying her heart out, while a dumbfounded blue haired man could do nothing but let her be. She cried and cried, and so did he. They stayed in this position, embracing each other, finally letting that invisible barrier of morals and rules break between them. They cried silently, tears mixing with the wet ground. They cried and cried, because they knew it was over.

"I love you…" they blurted out in unison.

"I love you," Erza repeated.

"I love you…" Jellal murmured in her ear.

He let himself sink into her tender eyes, and finally broke her fears with a kiss, passionate, feverish, as if tomorrow would never come. She froze, but played along. Their lips locked, departed, locked, departed… it was like a routine they knew by heart. Jellal wrapped his arms around his lover, and she did the same. They enlaced themselves together, not bothering the wetness of the earth, nor the dirt staining their damp clothes.

This was Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, in all their glory and pride. Their courage of loving, the only thing that kept them apart, made them one. They ended it all with a kiss, nothing more, nothing less, because they were too proud… and too scared.

This was their fate, of never being with each other, of just catching a glimpse of what their lives wouldn't been like if they lived on. If BOTH lived on. Because, it was clear, without Fernandes, there was no Scarlet. Without him, she would have no name.

"I love you so much…" she breathed out, leaning her head and her scarlet hair on his chest.

"I'd hate to ruin to moment, but we only have one hour left…" he smirked.

She hit him hard on his head. "Screw you!" she yelled.

He only grinned childishly. She quickly wiped her tears away, and snuggled beside him.

"I hope Natsu doesn't see me like this… nor Gray, nor Lucy, Juvia, Makarov, or anybody…"

A comfortable silence fell between them, and both laid one beside the other, watching clouds in the sky. It was hard to let go, but Erza would manage, because after all…

She was Fairytail's protector…

And also…

Jellal's most precious existence.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you for taking your precious time to read it from top to bottom, thanks. **

**Please Review PLEASE~~~ HER HER HER **


End file.
